1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus capable of converting and displaying an input high dynamic range image so as to match luminance that is displayable on a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display apparatus has a function of providing an image that a user can view. The image display apparatus may receive and display a broadcasting image.
Recently, a high dynamic range (HDR) image has been proposed as a new input in the display apparatus field. For the production, transmission, and display of content, discussions related to standardization of image format, compression and transmission signaling, interface, panel specifications, and the like have been held.
HDR technology represents a departure from the production of an image so that significantly wider brightness range may be shown in a single image that is possible in the related art.
The brightness range is referred to as a dynamic range. A high-quality camera having a wide dynamic range may be used, or two or more cameras may be set so as to respectively cover different dynamic ranges so that a single high dynamic range image is ultimately produced.